Geo Guy Done It
The short film was aired on Greeny Short Circuitz. |time=4 minutes |followed=Homer and Dick's Guide to Cool Things }} Geo Guy Done It is The Geo Team's first animated short film based on the The Greeny Channel animated television series, The Geo Team. The animated short was written by Terry Ward and directed by Steve Samono, and it stars voices of Geo G., Dan Castellaneta, Keith Ferguson, Pierre Coffin and Mathew Valencia. The film was produced by 2BIG3k and Glass Ball Productions. Geo Guy Done It was released by Universal Studios Home Video on DVD and VHS on November 17, 2001 along with Crash and da Gorilla, attached to The Geo Team Movie. It was nominated for a 2001 Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film. Plot Dick Grayson and Geo Guy are pushing and shoving each other, while having an argument. Homer Simpson, Bloo and Toon Link seeing Dick so upset by this, decide to build him a skateboard. Dick begins to skate when Barbara Gordon was watching him skate, but Geo Guy snatches Dick's skateboard and Dick hurts himself. Dick says to Homer, Bloo and Toon Link, "Geo Guy done it! He started it!". Dave gives Dick a band aid for his left feet. Then, Geo Guy and Barbara sees Dick with his skateboard to begin to skate. Geo Guy said that he wants to use his bicycle, so he walked into the garage. Geo Guy and Dick decided to race to the finish. Geo Guy chases after him. He accidentally causes Dick to crash, who says, "Man! Geo Guy done it again! I gonna tell Homer, Bloo and Toon Link!" but Dave crossed the street, eats a banana, and left the banana peel behind in the middle of the road. Geo Guy and Dick walked back into The Geo Team House, but they accidentally slipped on the banana peel, went down on a hill, and into the glue factory, and crashed into buckets of glue. Then, Dick said "Great! Now we'll tell Homer, Bloo, and Toon Link about this." But the last bucket of glue fell into Dick's head, and he said "Ugh, or maybe not." As the credits roll, Homer, Bloo, Toon Link and Dave sees Geo Guy and Dick, stuck in each other, with glue all over them. Cast *Geo G. as Geo Guy / Toon Link *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson *Keith Ferguson as Bloo *Pierre Coffin as Dave the Minion *Mathew Valencia as Dick Grayson *Danielle Judovits as Barbara Gordon Production Geo G. was developing a direct-to-video short film for the home video release of The Geo Team Movie, with the help of the animators at Film Roman and Rough Draft Studios. Caleb Elbourn creates the edits for the final film before the release. Release The production of Geo Guy Done It was completed, and the short film was released with The Geo Team Movie on DVD and VHS on November 17, 2001, along with Crash and da Gorilla. The short film was aired on The Greeny Channel on September 13, 2007. References Category:Short films Category:Films Category:The Geo Team Wiki